


Drenched In Rain

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Iwaizumi knows what he's doing, Iwaizumi with nipple piercings, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa is vv horny, Roommates, Tattoos, Teasing, Tongue Piercing, his boyfriend is too sexy, poor tooru, this is pure thirst fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: Oikawa gulped roughly at the sight of Iwaizumi’s back, his tattoos that symbolized a pair of wings that covered his shoulder blades thoroughly visible through the soaked shirt. He wanted to do nothing but to trace the detailed outlines of the wings with his fingers. Or with his tongue. Or both. Yeah. Definitely both. Not to mention the small dragon tattoo right above his hips, right on that sweet spot above his ass, at the very bottom of the length of his spine.Oikawa had never been so jealous of the shirt that clung so desperately to his boyfriend’s body.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Drenched In Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay blame (or thank) hq cult for this.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this but I'm dedicating this to everyone in hq cult. I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy reading Iwa being sexy you horny mfs.

Rain poured outside like someone had slit open the sky and Oikawa was truly grateful. Uni was eating him out alive with its tightly scheduled tests and assignments (to determine a student’s interest and capability they said, but in Oikawa's words, it was all sheer torture) but the weather outside had somehow alleviated it. He stretched his entire body on the couch like a cat, resting his head on the armrest as he let the pouring of raindrops ring in his ears. He lazily took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table, proceeding to pick up the opened art history textbook off his chest to place it on his face, hiding half of his face under it and letting his eyelids fall.

Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend and roommate had gone out to repair their car so he shouldn't be back before two hours or so.

Or that's what Oikawa thought.

He was almost dozing off when he heard someone throw open the front door and then close it with another thud.

What the fuck.

If it was Kuroo again, Oikawa was going to murder him. And no Oikawa didn't give him the spare key to his apartment. No because Kuroo had made a key mold out of it when Oikawa gave it to him in the key in case of emergency when him and Iwaizumi went out on a vacation back to Miyagi and later got a key made out of it. Without telling them.

Oikawa only learnt it when he came to the kitchen to get water at middle of the night one day and found Kuroo sprawled across their couch, watching Star Wars because apparently Yaku had kicked him out of the apartment and Oikawa was his only trusted friend.

(Lies of course. If Bokuto heard this he'd probably cried for hours and Oikawa didn't tell him because he's a nice person.)

Oikawa opened his eyes with a grunt and raised his head just a little with much effort. He peered his eyes at the familiar figure that’s entered the apartment.

Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend, stood in front of the front door, dripping wet from head to toe. He looked like a mariner who’d just returned home after surviving a sea tornado overnight. Iwaizumi stood there with his back facing Oikawa so he couldn’t see his face. But he could tell Iwaizumi had a scowl on his face right now, he could practically hear his inaudible grunts and curses under breaths.

But that was not the concern right now. What the concern and the biggest crime was that Iwaizumi was making their carpet wet. Water dripped on it like a waterfall as Iwaizumi took off his cap and tossed them aside, again, on the carpet. Then he dared to ruffle his own hair with his gigantic hand, splattering water everywhere around him.

Oikawa absolutely could not just sit and watch this. The carpet was expensive and of high quality. They’d just bought it last week and of course Iwaizumi had no idea how difficult and time consuming it is to wash a carpet because if he did, he won’t be doing this to Oikawa right now.

He needed to scold and stop his barbarian of a boyfriend immediately. “Iwa chan, what the hell do you thi-” and his words died in his throat when Iwaizumi dropped the jacket off his shoulder, letting it gracefully fall on the carpet.

Oh

_Oh sweet fuck_

Who would have known that Iwaizumi’s plain white shirt would be dripping soaked too, who would have known that the dampness would make it see through.

Oikawa gulped roughly at the sight of Iwaizumi’s back, his tattoos that symbolized a pair of wings that covered his shoulder blades thoroughly visible through the soaked shirt. He wanted to do nothing but to trace the detailed outlines of the wings with his fingers. Or with his tongue. Or both. Yeah. Definitely both. Not to mention the small dragon tattoo right above his hips, right on that sweet spot above his ass, at the very bottom of the length of his spine.

Oikawa had never been so jealous of the shirt that clung so desperately to his boyfriend’s body.

Oikawa's eyes didn't miss the way Iwaizumi's shirt fit his body, specially his muscular biceps.Thanks to the dampness, it looked as if it was too much for the fabric to hold Iwaizumi's muscles and it was going to get torn at any given time and honestly? Oikawa won't mind if it did.

Maybe he was staring with too much intensity for too long, because he didn’t notice Iwaizumi turning his head back, looking at Oikawa over his shoulder.

“You know you keep telling me that if I keep frowning too much I’ll get wrinkles but have you ever looked at your own expressions?”

“Wh- what?”

“You look like you’re suffering from extreme constipation.”

“Mean Iwa chan! I don’t have any digestive or abdominal problems!” Oikawa snapped, sitting up straight this time and letting the book fall on the floor. “I’m frowning at you because you’re wetting the carpet! We bought it last week. Do you know how laborious it is to wash and dry a carpet?”

“Oh, sorry.” Iwaizumi apologized but Oikawa didn’t miss the glint of smirk playing on his lips. He should have known what Iwaizumi had in his mind. He should have known what was coming for him next.

He should have fucking known.

Iwaizumi fully turned towards him, still dripping wet. Oikawa’s vigilant eyes could not resist devouring the sight of Iwaizumi’s nipple piercings pressed tight against his shirt, throwing him back to the night when Iwaizumi stripped (like a pornstar, Oikawa had noted in his diary) in front of him and showed him those piercings. Let's just say Oikawa didn't sleep that night. 

Again, Oikawa wished he wasn’t this jealous of a fucking shirt. If Oikawa wasn't craving for Iwaizumi's dick in his mouth five minutes ago, he definitely was now. 

Then Iwaizumi made the unbelievable, unimaginable, most sinful move. He started flipping open his shirt buttons one by one from the top. To Oikawa’s displeasure, he took a devilish amount of time unbuttoning them as if he was waiting for Oikawa to sprint over there and rip it open.

Like he'd all the time in the world to tease Oikawa. As if he didn't do that enough every night already.

Oikawa held back the whimper that was about to escape his throat and watched as Iwaizumi popped open the buttons, fingers fidgeting with the third one now. Oikawa noticed the droplets of rain rolling down the exposed skin on his neck, to his collarbones to- _oh_ \- Iwaizumi was almost done with unbuttoning now.

Oikawa really, _really_ wanted to run his tongue up Iwaizumi’s strong, rock hard wet abs.

“I- Iwa chan!” Oikawa said, suddenly snapping out of it, “Why are you stripping here? Go to your room!”

“What? It’s cold in my room.” Iwaizumi shrugged, completely taking off the shirt and letting it fall on the floor- _no-_ on their expensive new carpet. “It’s warmer here. Thanks for turning on the heater beforehand.”

“But Iwa chan the ca-”

“You don’t want me to catch a cold now- do you, Oikawa?” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he walked closer to Oikawa, running his long, amazing fingers (Oikawa knows well how _amazing_ they are) through his hair in the sexiest way possible.

Oh god oh god _oh god_

Where did his boyfriend learn to make such sinful, sexy moves? Who was he contacting? Was it a pornstar? Who allowed Iwaizumi Hajime to do such things?

This should be illegal.

Oikawa's train of thoughts die out when he realized Iwaizumi is standing right in front of him, eyes dark with lust and want. Before Oikawa can even comprehend the whole situation Iwaizumi was on top of him, caging him down on the couch. He didn’t give Oikawa a second to think before he was smashing their lips together like he’d been waiting for this moment the entire day. Iwaizumi pressed hard against his lips, pulling and biting until Oikawa gave up and opened his mouth, letting the other explore as much as they wished to, his tongue piercing meeting Oikawa's tongue again and again. Oikawa didn’t hold back his moan this time and subconsciously pressed his hands against Iwaizumi’s bare and wet chest. He ran his fingers up and down his chest to his torso, nails digging into the flesh. He stopped at one point to fiercely rub his nipple piercings and managed to get a extremely lewd moan out of Iwaizumi, who was still mercilessly attacking his mouth. Oikawa gasped at the reaction and moved his hands to the other man’s neck, pulling him even closer, pressing their bodies together. He let his hands slide down to the tattoos on his boyfriend's back, tracing them blindly with his fingers. Iwaizumi's wet body was definitely soaking his own clothes but he couldn’t care less about it. Iwaizumi took this chance to slip his hands under Oikawa’s shirt to rub his thumbs against his hip bones.

To his utter disturbance, a voice from the back of his head reminded him of the long forgotten art history book on the floor. His laptop opened on the table, his assignment yet to be finished. The calendar on the wall with days marked as reminders for his tests and deadlines.

“Iwa cha-”

“Wanna take this to the bedroom, Tooru?” He asked in a raspy, hurried voice before Oikawa could finish and Oikawa couldn’t help but take a moment to stare at his boyfriend’s swollen lips, his brightly flushed cheeks and his lucid green eyes now filled with desperation and hunger.

_Oh fuck it_

“Yes, yes. Please, yes.” Oikawa muttered roughly, his voice harsh and husky from all the kissing and moaning.

Iwaizumi smirked at him in response and straightened himself before picking Oikawa up with his strong, amazing arms as Oikawa instinctively wrapped his legs around his torso and then proceeding to walk to the bedroom.

This was not how Oikawa had planned for the day to go sure, but he wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and I don't mind the horny reviews.
> 
> In case you want to yell about iwaoi with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
